A Animal's Life (1998) (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's Movie-spoofs of Disney/Pixar's 1998 animated film A Bug's Life. Cast * Flik - Balto * Princess Atta - Jenna (Balto) * Dot - Claudette (Alpha and Omega) * The Queen - Eve (Alpha and Omega) * Aphie - Mungo (Jungle Cubs) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Mr. Soil - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Dra. Flora - Kala (Tarzan) * Thorny - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Cornelious - Spyro the Dragon * Hopper - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Molt - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Thumper - Scarface (Animals of the Farthing Wood) * Axel and Loco - Cain (Jungle Cubs) and Dag (The Barnyard) * P.T. Flea - King Julien (Madagascar) * Francis - Alebrije (Legend Quest) * Slim - E.B. (Hop) * Heimlich - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Dim - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Gypsie - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Manny - Murgatroid (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) * Rosie - Andie (The Nut Job) * Tuck and Roll - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Fly Brothers - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) * Thud the Big Fly - Coco (Noah's Ark) * Ant who shouts "I'm Lost!" - Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove) * Ant that gets tired - Ozzie (Over the Hedge) * Grasshoppers - Various Villains Animals in Movies * Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel, and Loco - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Cat R. Waul (An American Tale 2: Fievel Goes West) and Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Ryan (The Wild), Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure), Lucky (101 Dalmatians) * Flies at Circus - Various Vultures * Baby Maggots - Pound and Pumpkin Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Drumming Tarantula - Sid (Ice Age) * Circus Fireflies - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) and Blu (Rio) * Flies who throw berries at Manny - Bandar Long (The Jungle Book) * Harry and Bug friend - Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Mime Bug - Marty (Madagascar) * Bartender - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Cockroach Waitress - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Mosquito Waitress - Miss Kitty (An American Tale: Fievel Goes West) * Slick - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * The Bird - Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex (Jurassic Park) * Baby Birds - Junior (Jurassic Park), Chomper (The Land Before Time), and Young Speckles (Speckles the Tarbosaurus) * Woody (in Outtakes) - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) Scenes Index: # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time/Princess Jenna Gets Stressed Out # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 2 - Balto's Invention # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 3 - Claudette Meets Balto # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 4 - Balto Looses the Food # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 5 - The Animals Villains! # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 6 - Claudette Meets Shere Khan/Balto's Trial # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 7 - Balto Goes for Help # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 8 - King Julien's Circus # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 9 - King Julien Gets Bumt # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 10 - City Lights # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 11 - Balto Tries to Find Warriors # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 12 - The Robin Hood Act # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 13 - Balto's Flight Home # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 14 - Balto is Back # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 15 - Celebration # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 16 - Circus Animals!? # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 17 - Tyrannosaurus Rex! # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 18 - Jenna Apologizes to Balto # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 19 - Balto Has a Plan # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 20 - Building the Tyrannosaurus # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 21 - The Animals Villains' Hideout # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 22 - The Animals Villains' Go Back to the Island # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 23 - The Party/Battle Stations # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 24 - The Animals Villains Arrive # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 25 - Claudette Runs For Her Life # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 26 - Claudette Begs Balto to Come Back # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 27 - Show Time (Part 1) # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 28 - Show Time (Part 2) # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 29 - Balto to the Rescue # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 30 - King Julien Burns the Tyrannosaurus # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 31 - The Animals Band Together # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 32 - The Fight # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 33 - The Chase/Shere Khan's Demise # A Animal's Life (1998) Part 34 - Happy Times Again/End Credits Movie Used: * A Bug's Life (1998) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * Alpha and Omega series * Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) * The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 * Yin Yang Yo! * The Jungle Book 1 & 2 (1967-2003) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm n' Groove * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan & Jane * Tarzan II * The Legend of Tarzan * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Piglet's Big Movie * The Tigger Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Spyro the Dragon Series * Animals of the Farthing Wood * The Barnyard * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Merry Madagascar * The Penguins of Madagascar * All Hail King Julien * Legend Quest (2017) * Hop * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2 * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Timon & Pumbaa * The Lion Guard * Noah's Ark (2007) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Over the Hedge * An American Tale 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Fievel's American Tails * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) * The Wild * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * 101 Dalmatians (1960) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age 5: Collision Corse * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Ice Age: The Great Eggscaped * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue * Rio * Rio 2 * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Swan Princess 2: The Secret of the Castle * The Swan Princess 3: The Mysterie of the Enchanted Kingdom * Jurassic Park (1993) * Jurassic World (2015) * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * The Land Before Time series * Speckles the Tarbosaurus Gallery: Balto-balto-balto-balto-36010502-640-480.jpg|Balto as Flik Jenna happy.jpg|Jenna as Princess Atta Claudette.jpg|Claudette as Dot Char_63737.jpg|Eve as The Queen Mungo_the_Mongoose.jpg|Mungo as Aphie A70D20CE-2EF0-4D79-8412-522E8AB339AA.jpeg|Young Tod Yang yin yang yo.png|and Yang as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Bagheera.png|Bagheera (Animated) as Mr. Soil Kala.jpg|Kala as Dra Flora Rabbit WTP.png|Rabbit as Thorny Spyro Reignited.png|Spyro the Dragon as Cornelious Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Hopper Kaa.jpg|Kaa (Animated) as Molt Scarface2.jpg|Scarface as Thumper Cain.png|Cain the Wolf Dag.jpg|and Dag the Coyote as Axel and Loco King Julien.jpg|King Julien as P.T. Flea Maxresdefault Top Alebrije Moments Legend Quest NOW STREAMING ON NETFLIX.png|Alebrije as Francis Hop e.b. you.jpeg|E.B. as Slim Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Heimlich Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Dim Viper kung fu panda 3.png|Viper as Gypsy Murgatroid the Snake.png|Murgatroid as Manny Andie nb2.png|Andie as Rosie Timon-the-lion-king-1.01.jpg|Timon Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|and Pumbaa as Tuck and Roll Arthur and Cecil.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as Fly Brothers Coco the crocodile.png|Coco as Thud the Big Fly Llama Kuzco Angry.jpg|Kuzco (Llama) as Ant who shouts "I'm Lost!" Ozzie-over-the-hedge-35.8.jpg|Ozzie as Ant that gets tired Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel, and Loco Mr Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul NEWRedCat.png|and Red as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears Kiara in The Lion Guard.jpg|Young Kiara, Ryan.png|Ryan Angel.jpg|Angel Lucky-101-dalmatians-animated-storybook-18.7.jpg|and Lucky as Blueberry Troop Kids Various Vultures.png|Various Vultures as Flies at Circus Pound_Cake_Pumpkin_Cake_sitting_smiling_S2E13.png|Pound and Pumpkin Cake as Baby Maggots Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|Sid as Drumming Tarantula Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy Blu in Rio.jpg|and Blu as Circus Fireflies Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg|The Monkeys as Flies who throw berries at Manny Tip.jpg|Tip Dash-0.png|and Dash as Harry and Bug friend Bugs Bunny in the Bugs Bunny Shorts.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty as Mime Bug Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Bartender Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Cockroach Waitress Miss Kitty.png|Miss Kitty as Mosquito Waitress It's Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Slick Puffin in The Swan Princess.jpg|Puffin as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' Tyrannosaurus Rex (Jurassic Park).jpg|Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex as The Bird Juniorbetter.png|Junior the Baby Tyrannosaurus Rex, Chomper in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Chomper Speckles-adult-dino-king-9.9.jpg|and Young Speckles as The Baby Birds 5a49f6acae022dcc9c1567b450aob6bb--san-juan-leo.jpg|Leo San Juan as Woody (in Outtakes) Category:Davidchannel Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life spoof Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Pixar Movies Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:1998